Secuestrados
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: ¿Estas bromeando, no? Eso es imposible, completamente irracional. El alcohol te esta afectando demasiado. Explícamelo de nuevo, porque ni en un millón de años te lo creería. ¿Me estas diciendo, si no escuché mal, que cuatro de los criminales más buscados del país tomaron de rehenes a 11 niños?


El bar no andaba muy lleno ese día, hombres discutían alrededor de sus respectivas mesas acerca del partido que estaban viendo en ese instante en la televisión ubicada en una de las esquinas del lugar, los encargados se aseguraban de que cada uno recibiera su botella de cerveza o cualquier otro liquido que pidiesen. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres no prestaba mucha atención al juego que los demás observaban, esperaba a que terminara el partido.

Según la programación televisiva, una conferencia de prensa se ejecutaría dando detalles sobre el reciente arresto de cuatro criminales importantes. Se habían oído muchos rumores sobre su captura, como que al final se entregaron tras un último robo fallido, o que fueron atrapados después de que un justiciero enmascarado los venciera, entre otras cosas igual de absurdas.

Se sentaba delante de la barra donde otro sujeto daba bebidas a velocidad increíble, ya se había hartado de seguir oyendo el escandalo de los otros asistentes. Alguien más pareció notar su incomodidad, puesto a que se acercó a él, usaba un abrigo con capucha que apenas dejaba ver su rostro. Le sonrió de manera amable.

-¿Tú también esperas la conferencia de prensa? —Se sentó junto a él, pidiendo una cerveza al encargado.

-Así es. Aunque estoy empezando a creer que fue una mala idea solo venir acá para ver algo que podría ver cómodamente en mi casa.

-Las cervezas valen la pena. —Le dio un sorbo a su trago recién servido— ¿Que te parece lo que hicieron? Digo, lo de entregarse.

-¿Entregarse? Por favor, son los criminales más arriesgados que haya visto. Estoy seguro de que la policía tuvo que acabar con uno de ellos por lo menos.

-¿Es que no has oído lo rumores?

-¡Claro que sí! Y son absurdos. No creó en nada de lo que se dice por ahí.

-Pues yo sí. Es más, estoy convencido de que una de ellas es cierta. Deja que te explique.

Las patrullas de policía buscaban desesperados por toda la ciudad, en cada rincón, en cada esquina, en cada casa. Hace unos veinte minutos había ocurrido un robo a mano armada en un banco cercano, las autoridades llegaron muy tarde. Los bandidos escaparon en una furgoneta negra, eran cuatro, llevándose consigo el dinero en una bolsas oscuras, no los pudieron identificar pues usaban pasamontañas sobre el rostro y todos usaban terno elegante. Encontraron el vehículo estrellado a un poste de luz, los sospechosos no se encontraban ahí, ni el dinero.

Escaparon a pie, saltando cercas y escabulléndose por la sombra de la noche. Hasta que llegaron a este vecindario. Estaban conscientes de que eran buscados, y de que tendrían que pasar un par de horas hasta que se cansaran de perseguirlos. La desesperación pudo con ellos. Una patrulla se aproximaba por la calle, inspeccionando cada rincón de la cuadra. No tuvieron más opción que esconderse en el patio trasero de una de las casas.

Cuando el peligro pasó, se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron allanar el hogar, esperando tomar de rehenes a los residentes. Encontrarían un destino peor que la prisión.

Uno de ellos intento forcejear la entrada trasera, tirando con fuerza. Lo consiguió, y al intentar acceder al sitio, un balón de soccer término por darle en la cabeza, y lo obligó a caer de espaldas. El golpe había sido algo duro, tardó un rato en recuperarse.

Escucharon de que alguien se dirigía por el objeto.

-¡Y Lynn Loud hace otra anotación! ¡Y el publico enloquece! —Los ladrones tuvieron que ayudar a su amigo caído a esconderse para no ser descubiertos detrás de varias bolsas de basura.

La niña no pareció notar que la puerta estaba abierta, solo tomo lo que era suyo y reingreso al hogar. Los intrusos creyeron haber encontrado una oportunidad, lamentablemente su único acceso volvió a ser bloqueado. Un chico peliblanco cerró la entrada.

-¡Chicas! ¡Les he dicho que no dejen la puerta abierta! ¿Acaso nunca escuchan?

Tenían que entrar de alguna manera, no era conveniente quedarse fuera por más tiempo. Para su fortuna, hallaron una escalera plegable apoyada en el árbol plantado en esa zona. Uno de los hombres, que usaba una mascara de payaso, cogió la escalera y la apoyo en la pared, en dirección hacia una de las ventanas.

-¿Que se supone que haces? —Le preguntó uno de sus colegas.

-¿Tú que crees? Hay que entrar ahí, pronto mandaran helicópteros o más patrullas.

-No creó que sea buena idea. —Comento el que había sido golpeado por el balón, sobándose en el lugar afectado— ¿Me ha dejado una marca?

-No lo sé, mariquita, estas usando una mascara. Solo sostengan esta cosa. —Ordenó haciendo caso omiso a su compañero. Los demás hicieron lo que pidió sin objetar en contra. El ladrón ascendió hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Estuvo a punto de ingresar a un extraño cuarto de color rosa, con adornos de princesa por un lado, y con varios animales salvajes durmiendo del otro, exceptuando a una serpiente que notó su llegada.

El tipo intentó no moverse para evitar que el depredador lo considerase una amenaza.

-Linda... Lagartija. —Estaba nervioso.

El reptil sacaba su lengua y observaba en tono amenazante. Si seguía en silencio y calmado quizás dejaría de acecharlo. Esa casa nunca estaba en silencio.

-¡Diablo! —El grito de una niña hizo saltar a la serpiente hacia el criminal. No fue necesario que lo mordiese, pues el bandido cayó por el susto sobre sus compañeros, ocasionando que todos se lastimen.

Lana Loud se introdujo en su cuarto, andaba buscando a su mascota, y la encontró al borde de la ventana.

-¡Diablo! ¡Sal de ahí! Podrías caerte. —Se acerco y cerró el vidrio. La serpiente rodeo el cuello de su dueña demostrando su afecto— Debo decirle a Lola que no deje esto abierto.

Mientras tanto, los matones discutían acerca de lo que pasó.

-¿¡Que mierda sucedió ahí!? —Dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ese sitio esta lleno de animales asquerosos! ¡Joder! —El líder se lastimó una de sus piernas— ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Muevan la escalera hacia otra ventana y que uno de ustedes suba, inútiles!

-Yo lo haré, les demostrare que no es tan difícil. —Anuncio el más alto de ellos. Repitieron el proceso, apoyando la escalera sobre la ventana siguiente. Subió por los peldaños, y cuando quedó delante del vidrio, pudo ver en el interior algo horrible.

Una niña de piel pálida, con varias cartas y una tabla con inscripciones raras delante de ella, realizando alguna especie de ritual con palabras extrañas incomprensibles. Lo que le espantó del acto paranormal fue que las camas y todos los objetos temblaban y se movilizaban de sus posiciones. La impresión fue tal que lo hizo caer de la escalera, encima de sus socios, golpeándose todos de nuevo.

No era ningún rito satánico, al menos no uno exitoso.

-Suspiro... —Lucy se quejaba en su mente de que su cuarto estuviese al lado del de Luna, quien realizaba un escándalo con toda la música que producía, la cual ocasionaba que todo en su habitación temblase.

-¿¡Y ahora que carajo paso!? —Preguntó el líder, ayudado por dos de sus hombres. El más alto tardó un rato en levantarse.

-No... No quiero hablar de eso... —Su trauma quedaría por un buen tiempo.

Aún quedaba una ventana por intentar, así que volvieron a repetir el proceso, esta vez nadie sujetó la escalera, y el que subió por ahí fue su único compañero extranjero. El tipo era ruso. Los otros se alejaron de él, para que en caso de que cayese no los lastimase de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo en la parte más alta, se dio cuenta de que la ventana ya estaba abierta, permitiendo su acceso. Alguien estaba dentro, una niña probablemente de unos quince años, junto a amplificadores gigantes y sujetando una guitarra. No seria difícil someterla. Intento ingresar dentro para que no notase su presencia, cuando de la nada, un sonido ensordecedor estuvo a punto de reventar sus tímpanos. La muchacha empezaba a tocar su guitarra con intensidad y pasión, como si de un concierto real se tratase. El ruido fue tanto que la onda del sonido empujaba al ruso.

La escalera comenzaba a tambalearse, no quería caer, así que se aferró fuertemente al objeto. El empuje ocasionó que el ladrón caiga en forma de arco, encima de sus amigos, una vez más.

-¡Pero que mierda! —Ya estaban hartos de ser golpeados.

-¡Al demonio con esto! ¡Voy a entrar disparándoles en la puta cabeza! —El más alto levantó su escopeta y la apuntó hacia la puerta trasera. Otro de sus amigos lo detuvo sujetando el arma y desviando la dirección del cañón.

-¡Estas loco, imbécil! ¡Si haces eso nos descubrirán y la policía vendrá por nosotros! —El ruso no le permitía que lograse su cometido.

-¿¡Tienes alguna otra idea!?

No podía ser posible que esa haya podido ser la solución. El inmigrante solo iba a tocar el timbre de la casa y pediría que abriesen, todos entrarían a la fuerza y tomarían de rehenes a quienes pudiesen. Los que intentaran escapar perderían la cabeza.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al pulsar el botón.

-¡Que carajos! —No quiso volver a intentar, tan solo toco la puerta repetidas veces. Oía las voces de algunos niños en el interior.

-¿Alguna de ustedes pidió pizza? —Era la misma voz del niño de antes.

-Pues, quien quiera que haya sido, deberá pagarlo por sí mismo. Literalmente no estoy dispuesta a dar ni un centavo por algo que no pedí. —Escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de otra chica.

La puerta se abrió, era su oportunidad, no había tiempo que perder. El muchacho peliblanco de antes se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrar a un extraño con pasamontañas en la cabeza, lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación de caer hacia atrás gracias a un fuerte empujón.

-¡Al suelo! ¡No te muevas! —El tipo le apuntaba con una pistola, firme. Otros sujetos ingresaron detrás de él, con armas cargadas y llevando bolsas grandes. Maldita su suerte de tener a todas sus hermanas justo en la sala, viendo televisión.

-¡No muevan ni un maldito músculo! ¡Esto es un jodido asalto! —El intruso más alto les apuntaba con una ametralladora MP5 automática de calibre regular, capaz de destrozarlos y perforar sus órganos en segundos.

La familia, asustada, se abrazaban entre ellos. No sabían que hacer, el pánico las invadía. Lincoln se sentía impotente al no poder hablarles para tranquilizarlas. Intentaba que las palabras saliesen de su boca, mas el miedo se lo impedía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Necesitamos un condenado lugar donde pasar la noche, así que por hoy día seremos sus huéspedes! ¿¡Entendieron bien, imbéciles!? —El líder jalaba de los cabellos a Lori, y le gritaba en el oído. Ella solo podía asentir con la cabeza, soportando el dolor y apretando— ¡Entreguen los celulares! ¡Ahora! ¡Luego los encerraremos en uno de los cuartos!

El más alto recogió todos sus móviles, y luego los colocó en una bolsa, para destrozarlos de varios pisotones después.

Dos de los hombres trasladaron a todas los mujeres a la habitación de las mayores, quedando de guardia arriba. Lincoln, por otro lado, se quedó custodiado por los otros dos en el piso inferior, obligado a quedarse sentado en el sofá.

-Muy bien, estúpido perro americano. Tú serás nuestra póliza de seguro.

No entendía a que se refería, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso era real. Todo sucedía muy rápido, su respiración agitada demostraba toda la desesperación de la cual padecía en ese instante. Las constantes peleas por las mañanas para ir al baño podrían acabar de un momento a otro. No tenían tiempo para ver a un niño miedoso.

-¡Hey! ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Donde están tus padres!? —El jefe le daba bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Responde hijo de perra!

-Ellos... Salieron... —Respondio evitando tartamudear. Tenia que obedecer, no quería que lastimasen a sus hermanas.

-¿¡Cuando volverán!? ¡Responde más rápido joder!

Observó el reloj en la sala, eran las 8 de la noche, sus padres volverían y encontrarían esta horrible situación.

-En un par de horas...

-Muy bien, pequeño idiota. Responde algo. —El de la mascara de payaso le quitaba el seguro a su arma y acercaba el cañón hacia el cráneo del niño. Lincoln trataba de guardar la calma, cerraba los ojos y se decía a sí mismo que todo estaría bien— ¿Tus hermanas...? —Su dedo estaba en el gatillo, dispuesto a jalarlo— ¿O tu vida?

Las chicas Loud se encontraban aterradas, impactadas por todo esto. No imaginaron de que alguien quisiese hacerles daño. No esperaban de que en algún momento su vida podría terminar en un santiamén. Lori era la mayor, era quien debería mantener la compostura.

Sentada en su cama, observaba como es que sus hermanas hacían cosas para distraerse: Leni peinaba el cabello de una Lola sin reacción a la cual se le había escurrido el maquillaje del rostro gracias a sus lágrimas; Luna le daba pequeños golpes al escritorio creando ritmos, desanimada; Lana se sentaba en el suelo y acariciaba a su pequeña iguana Izzy, temblorosa; Luan ya no mostraba rastro alguno de sentido del humor, cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, quien lloraba fuertemente, podría decirse que comprendía lo que pasaba; Lynn pateaba su pelota de fútbol contra la pared con toda la potencia que tenia, furiosa; Lucy estaba en un rincón leyendo un pequeño libro, su actitud inexpresiva se mantenía; y Lisa realizaba algunos cálculos en una calculadora entre sus dedos, indiferente.

Por más difícil que fuese, había llegado el momento de actuar como cualquier Loud lo haría. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire, y habló.

-Chicas... Tenemos que hacer algo. —Todas siguieron en sus propios asuntos, no es que no la hayan escuchado, sino que sabían muy bien a que se refería— Lincoln sigue allá abajo... Con esos hombres. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo, tenemos que salvarlo.

El miedo sembrado en sus corazones era demasiado. Claro que entendieron lo que dijo, sin embargo, ninguna sabia que responder.

-Tenemos que planear algo... —Dijo por último Lori, suplicando con la mirada queriendo que respondiesen.

-¿Y que podemos hacer nosotras? —Preguntó Lynn, dejando el balón y observando con tristeza a su hermana— Tienen a Lincoln. No quiero que le hagan daño si descubren que estamos planeando algo. O peor.

Estas palabras apagaron aún más los ánimos de las chicas.

-¿Podemos llamar a alguien? —Leni no era tan tonta, sabia que arriesgarían sus vidas, y de todas formas quería intentar salvar a Lincoln— Digo, quizás a la policía, y si les pedimos que vengan en silencio podrían arrestar a esos hombres malos.

-No, Leni, destrozaron todos los celulares. Podría decirse que... —Luan iba a decir que se habían quedado sin señal, a pesar de estar con un nudo en la garganta, no era un buen momento para las bromas. Cuanto deseaba que todo eso fuese una broma— No podemos hacer nada.

-¿¡Quieren oír lo que dicen!? —Lana alzó su voz, no tan fuerte para que los intrusos no las oyeran. Dejó a su iguana en el suelo— ¡Lincoln esta allá abajo! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!

Su gemela concordaba con ella. Lola se puso de pie sobre la cama y también les reclamó, algo molesta.

-¡Cierto! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda! ¡No voy a dejar que unos delincuentes malolientes le hagan algo a mi hermano! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!

Lucy también se involucró en la silenciosa discusión.

-No. Están allá afuera vigilando la puerta, no hay manera de salir. Y si lo consiguiésemos, nos descubrirían y no dudarían en... —Pasó su dedo por encima de su cuello. No sabrían decir si estaba preocupada, asustada, o tranquila, el tono de su voz las confundía en algunas ocasiones.

Iban a empezar a pelear con el más mínimo ruido posible, de no ser porque alguien las silenció.

-¡Al demonio! ¡Hagamoslo! —Exclamó de la nada Luna. Estaba llena de cólera. Enojada consigo misma y sus hermanas por sentirse tan débil, tan cobardes, y porque su hermano estaba en serios problemas— ¡Incluso si nos descubren habrá valido la pena si Lincoln esta bien! **¡Él** **lo** **haría** **por** **nosotros!**

Nadie se atrevió a refutarla. Estas ultimas palabras encendieron una nueva llama de adrenalina en la familia, incluso en Lily.

Lisa tomó la palabra, permaneciendo con esa misma actitud indiferente y mostrando su calculadora.

-Mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo, yo estuve haciendo cálculos. No necesitamos un plan, ya tenemos uno.

-Que no.

-¡Vamos! ¡Nadie se tendría que enterar!

-Por todos los cielos. No, no hurgaremos para buscar ropa interior de chicas para satisfacer tu fetiche, Remy. Somos ladrones, no monstruos.

-No es ilegal si no se enteran.

-Se enteraran.

El secuestrador más alto estaba plantado delante de la puerta donde se hallaban las prisioneras, dándoles la espalda y sin moverse de la ubicación, su compañero paseaba por toda la segunda planta inspeccionado las habitaciones y asegurándose de que no haya otra sorpresa.

Alguien tocó la puerta que custodiaban.

El gigante abrió un poco, Leni se hallaba del otro lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Señor. ¿Puedo ir al baño? —Pregunto, inclinando la cabeza.

El hombre soltó un quejido.

-Esta bien. ¡Pero que sea rápido! ¡Y agacha la cabeza!

Así lo hizo. Salió del cuarto sin levantar la vista e ingresó al baño. Su compañero observaba atento por si es que el rehén realizaba algún movimiento extraño. El hombre volvió a asegurar la puerta para que las otras no tratasen de escapar.

Ruidos de golpes se oyeron desde la habitación de las gemelas.

Los intrusos se alertaron.

-¿Que mierda? ¡Ve a ver que hizo ese sonido!

-Puta mierda. Deben ser esos jodidos animales.

-¡Solo ve!

El socio, de mala gana, y con la escopeta en mano, se preparó para disparar en caso de que se encontrara con algo inesperado.

Abrió la puerta de una patada. La buena noticia era que no había nadie dentro, ni siquiera los animales; la mala noticia era que no había nadie dentro, ni siquiera los animales.

Se metió para inspeccionar el sitio más de cerca, fue un error. Sintió como es que algo le envolvía el rostro, tapando sus ojos, y varios empujones. Cayó, no al suelo, sino al patio trasero. El fuerte sonido alertó a su compañero, corrió a la habitación para ver que había sucedido, no encontró a nadie.

Con cuidado, se acercó hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Uno de los ladrones se hallaba en el suelo, sin moverse, boca arriba.

-Han matado a Remy, hijos de puta. —Se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta que vigilaba, regresó corriendo dispuesto a volar un par de sesos si fuese necesario.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta, preparándose para tirar e ingresar a quemarropa, disparando a todo lo que se moviese. No obstante, él no fue quien abrió. Un portazo le dio en toda la frente, alguien la había empujado desde adentro. El fuerte golpe lo hizo tropezar y caer arrodillado junto a la puerta del baño, la cual también se abrió, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para evitar que su rostro besase el suelo, por algún motivo que no logró entender en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan se abrió con violencia, dándole un ultimo golpe de gracia en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Perdón chicas, la ventilación es un laberinto, no pude salir a tiempo... —Lynn salia del cuarto de las segundas mayores, no pudo evitar notar un cuerpo tirado delante de ella— Uh... ¿Que me perdí?

Lisa, Lori, Luan, Lola, y Luna con Lily en sus brazos salieron de la habitación de las más grandes en edad empujando la puerta con fuerza, Leni había hecho lo mismo con la puerta del baño, y lo de Lynn fue algo accidental. Tal y como Lisa lo planeó.

Lucy y Lana salieron de la habitación de las gemelas, y se reunieron con las otras quienes rodeaban el cuerpo del matón.

-¿Que tal les fue a ustedes? —Les preguntó Lisa cuando las vio, acomodándose los anteojos— Esperó que hayan logrado neutralizar al intruso.

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos. Use a diablo para que se enrollará en su rostro y le di un empujón para que cayera por la ventana, esta halla abajo, sin moverse. —Dijo con una sonrisa Lana, ignoraba por completo que ese sujeto podría haber pasado a mejor vida.

-Esto todavía no acaba, tenemos que acabar con los dos tipos de abajo también. —Comentó Luna.

-Llegó la hora de pasar a la fase dos del plan. —-Todas asintieron al oír las ultimas palabras de Lisa.

Mientras tanto, los intrusos restantes vigilaban las ventanas del piso inferior para asegurarse de que no se acercara nadie, y custodiaban al varón del hogar, tenían planeado llevárselo como rehén. Se percataron de que sus compañeros no hacían ruido alguno.

-Ha estado muy callado allá arriba. —El Ruso miraba desconfiado a Lincoln, éste mantenía la mirada baja, viendo directamente el suelo— Iré a ver que sucede, jefe.

Su superior se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina, acababa de trasladar las bolsas con dinero ahí, y apenas había logrado entender lo que dijo su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que sucede allá arriba!? —Preguntó cuando ascendía por los escalones. Una voz respondió.

-¡Ven! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con esto! —Era similar a la de Remy, un poco más aguda. Las rutinas de Luan con el señor cocos al final sí sirvieron para algo, podía imitar voces.

-¿Que hicieron ahora? —Justo en el preciso instante en que ambos pies llegaron al segundo piso, un intenso dolor invadió la parte inferior de su estomago, en la entrepierna, y lo obligó a doblegarse, quedando de rodillas. Todo salió perfecto, Lola lo acababa de recibir con un severo golpe con su palo de golf directo en las joyas de la corona.

Al estar indefenso, la pequeña dio un segundo golpe, esta vez en la nariz. El hombre se tambaleaba sobre sus rodillas, intentando no perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás por las escaleras. Podría haberse recuperado del dolor, de no ser porque una guitarra fue reventada en toda su cabeza. Luna impactó con el instrumento musical en la frente del hombre, el objeto se destruyó por completo. El criminal no cedía ante la presión, soportando el dolor. Lo que terminó con su fuerza de voluntad fue el fuerte golpe de un bate de madera, el cual se partió en dos, al dar en el rostro. Lynn practicó muy bien sus tiros por muchos años.

El Ruso cayó violentamente, ocasionando que el único superviviente se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía al ver el cuerpo inerte de su socio al final de los escalones.

Se abalanzó contra Lincoln y rodeó su cuello con su brazo, con la mano libre apuntó el cañon de su arma contra su sien. Le daba la cara al acceso hacia la zona de arriba, amenazante.

-¡Vengan, jodidas perras! ¡Voy a matar a su hermano de mierda! —Lincoln forcejeaba para escapar del agarre, era en vano— ¡Voy a contar hasta tres y si no bajan en este momento y se entregan, le volare el cerebro! —No hubo respuesta alguna— ¡Uno! ¡Carajo, matare al mariquita de su hermano! —El chico peliblanco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que no bajaran, de que lo dejaran morir para que ellas no salieran lastimadas.

-¡No vengan! —Les gritó; el secuestrador ajustó el agarre y presiono aun más su arma contra la cabeza de Lincoln.

-¡Callate! ¡Dos! —Estaba dispuesto a jalar el gatillo, a cometer homicidio. Lincoln observaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, las escaleras. Rezaba para que no se presentaran, estaba dispuesto a morir para que no les sucediera nada.

-¡Jodanse! —El tiempo había terminado, y el chico Loud cerró los párpados con fuerza, su momento había llegado. Valdría la pena con tal de ver a sus hermanas a salvo— ¡TRE—!

-Bu. —La aparición de Lucy a las espaldas del intruso de la nada lo hizo saltar del susto, Lincoln aprovechó la situación para morder el brazo que lo capturaba y aflojar el agarre.

-¡Charles! —Gritó a todo pulmón cuando se logro zafar del hombre. Se escondió detrás del sofá, junto a su oscura hermana después de llamar a su mascota canina.

El perro entro por la pequeña entrada trasera, y corrió directo hacia la pierna del ladrón, mordiéndola. El tipo no lo pensó dos veces y apuntó su arma hacia el animal. Hubiera disparado, de no ser por la intervención de un segundo animal. El gato de la familia, Cliff, saltó y arañó el rostro del invasor. El hombre se sacudía con desesperación para sacarse a las dos mascotas de encima, una tercera llegó. El canario, Walt, empezó a picotear su oreja, causándole aun más dolor del ya sufrido.

Lincoln observaba desde su escondite como es que el hombre sufría, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba terminarlo de una vez. Geo, su pequeño hámster, golpeaba su pierna suavemente para captar su atención. Lincoln entendió entonces que podría usar su esfera para concluir con el trabajo.

Sujetó al roedor entre sus dedos, ahora necesitaba algo con que lanzarlo. Lucy intervino como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba.

-Lisa convenció a Lori para que te trajera esto. —Mostró los visores de Lincoln, esos lentes que su hermana mayor había roto tiempo atrás. Podría usarlo como una especie de catapulta.

El muchacho tomó el juguete, y colocó la esfera de su animal en la liga que servía para sujetar el juego con la cabeza, tiró con fuerza y apuntó hacia la cabeza de su víctima. Soltó y dejo escapar el proyectil. El intruso dejo de moverse, se paralizó por un instante de pie, y finalmente cayó rotundamente. Se había terminado.

Admiró por unos segundos más la escena del secuestrador inconsciente en el suelo, los animales se dispersaron al ver al atacante derrotado. La pesadilla se acabó.

Corrió, seguido por Lucy, escalones arriba, quería reencontrarse con sus hermanas. Ellas lo esperaban, y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos en el corredor apenas lo vieron. Fue un abrazo hermoso en familia. Todas lloraron de alegría al ver que su hermano estaba bien.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas yo...! —Intentaba expresarse, el llanto se lo impedía.

-Lo sabemos Lincoln... Lo sabemos. —Lori lo silenció, no era necesario decir algo.

-Quietos. Quietos malditos imbéciles. —Alguien interrumpió la escena del reencuentro. El intrusos que cayó desde la ventana había vuelto, estaba en el primer piso, se veía maltrecho, y les apuntaba con su escopeta dispuesto a disparar— Jodieron a los míos, ahora yo joderé a los suyos.

La familia, nuevamente petrificada, vio como es que el secuestrador sacaba una granada de su bolsillo y le quitaba el seguro con su pulgar. Esperó unos segundos antes de lanzar esa bomba, sabían de que si se movían era su fin. No quedaba otra opción.

O tal vez sí.

Lily consiguió atrapar la granada entre sus pequeñas manos, y con una sonrisa, como si de un juego se tratase, se la devolvió. Cayó a los pies del atacante. En un ultimo intento desesperado, intento coger el arma mortal, no fue lo suficientemente veloz.

-Eventualmente la policía llegó al lugar de los hechos tras la llamada de unos padres que aseguraban que sus hijos acababan de dejar inconscientes a los cuatro criminales que buscaban. La explosión no llegó a matarlos, pero sí dejo herido al último.

-Vaya...

-Lo sé, difícil de creer. —Dio un sorbo largo a su vaso hasta que lo dejo vacío.

-¿Como es que esa historia llegó a tus oídos?

-De hecho, es algo gracioso. —El hombre encapuchado sacaba un objeto metálico de su chaqueta— Solo tres de los criminales fueron capturados. Se dice que el criminal Ruso logró escapar y ahora se dedica a realizar asaltos pequeños y robar carteras. —Era una navaja— No se mueva, no haga movimientos bruscos. —Su voz se volvió amenazante— Esto es un jodido asalto, cerdo americano.


End file.
